In order to gain insight into customers' behaviors while in a store, as well as to gather information on their motivations, retailers typically must engage each customer, e.g., by a sales representative, to inquire about the customer's interests, to answer any questions that each customer may have and so forth. One goal is to induce the customer to make a purchase, ideally with a product that will satisfy the customer such that the customer will recommend the product, will recommend the retailer and will return to the retailer for future needs. However, creating this typical retail experience and environment is labor intensive. For example, it requires a large number of sales representatives at each store. In addition, many customers may become frustrated in various situations, e.g., due to an insufficient number of employees and a large number of customers, such as during the holiday shopping season. In another scenario, customers may prefer to shop without a sales person following them due to the feeling of being pressured to make a purchase.